Wings
by Keanna-chan
Summary: When the Tsubasa group ends up in another new world, they meet some very very familiar people. What is going on? And are these people really who they think they are? Trust me, I think you'll like it. Please R&R. Thank You!


**Authors Note:** This fic takes place before the real Shaoran shows up. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC BELONG TO ME! They all belong to CLAMP. Every single one of them. Anyway, I ask that if you're reading this that you atleast wait and try to make it to the next chapter, because it will be much more exciting then this one. Promise.

**Authors Note Addition:** Thank you lightningbent101 for pointing out my incorrect spelling for Syaoran. It's now fixed.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: A New World_

Syaoran awoke in the forest of what looked like to be another new world. He looked around for the others and found them all not to far away. Kurogane stood leaning against a tree just across from where Syaoran now sat. Fai and Makona seemed to be again trying to get on "Kuro-pii;" as they liked to call him; nerves. Looking over towards his right, he spotted Sakura sitting and watching the rivers before her. Syaoran sighed, happy that everyone was alright, especially Sakura. They had all just mearly escaped almost getting killed in the last world and were just happy to relax and stay away from danger for awhile. Syaoran looked up at the sky throught the trees. The sun was very high in the sky, indicating that it was probably somewhere around noon in this world. They would all go explore this world a bit more after getting a fair amount of rest from their travel.

After a few minutes of sitting on the ground, Syaoran stood up and made his way over to Sakura, who seemed to be cupping some of the river water in her hands. Syaoran decided to take a seat next to her, which startled Sakura since she hadn't heard him coming.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun! I didn't relize that you had woken up!" She had spilt the water cupped in her hand on her dress after being surprised. Luckly, it wasn't much, and you could barly notice that she had spilt it.

Syaoran looked at her for a moment feeling bad for scaring her.

"I'm sorry I scared you hime (princess). I didn't mean too."

Sakura just looked at him a started smiling. "It's alright Syaoran-kun, it's not your fault. It's because I was just so caught up in my thoughts and memories."

Syaoran smiled back at her. "oh, really! What was the memory you got back this time hime?" Syaoran was always interested in what memories had been returned to her, that way he could keep track of how many more there might be to find.

Sakura continued to smile as she answered him. "It was a memory of me jumping into an empty house and landing on the ground like I was happy to see someone that was there, but there was nobody there. I remember that there used to be an archeologist that lived there, but that's it..."

Syaoran's face showed his sadness even though he tried to hide it as he started to look at the river. He remembered that day well. It had been after his father had passed away. He had gone home and Sakura and come in a jumped on him. She had been so happy to see him back from the excavation site that day. Though Syaoran was sad about Sakura not remembering, he became a little happy when he remembered that time. When Syaoran turned to look at Sakura again, he saw that she was worried about him.

"Don't worry hime! I'm fine!" he said while putting on smile that somehow hid all his saddness.

Sakura was still worried even after Syaoran said that, but she decided to trust him and went back to watching the river. Syaoran did the same until Fai came over to tell them that he, Mokona, and Kurogane were going to find out more about the world they were in and maybe even pick up some of this worlds clothing. Syaoran agreed to stay there with Sakura until they returned. At that, Fai, Mokona, and Kuro-pii left.

It was after dark by the time that they returned, and Syaoran was the only one awake. Sakura had fallen asleep not too far from Syaoran and a small fire that Syaoran had started. Syaoran's cloak had been placed gently over her as a blanket. Fai decided to tell Syaoran what they had found out about this country. He explained that this country was also called Japan, just like Kurogane's country, as well as a few others they had already visited. Syaoran listened intently as Fai explained about how this country was somewhat modern and how the people seemed very nice. Fai then told him that the currency for this country was yen and then taught him what was what. After Fai had finished explaining, he handed Syaoran a pile of clothes. The clothes consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt with a red trim. He then handed Syaoran a pair of sneakers to go with the ourfit.

Syaoran decided to get changed into his new clothes now just to be safe. After all, Fai had told him that the people in this country don't seem to know about other worlds, so Syaoran decided it was best to keep them from finding out. Apparantly Fai and Kurogane had decided to do the same. Fai's outfit seemed to be mostly the same as Syaoran's except for the trim of the shirt which was blue instead of red and his sneakers which were mostly light blue. Kurogane's outfit was a pair of black jeans and a pure black T-shirt accompanied by a pair of black boots.

Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Makona decided to settle down and finally get some rest. Fai had placed Sakura's clothes next to her so she would see them when she woke up, and Mokona was snuggling up beside her as well. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled just before he was taken up by the sleep that he had so desperatly needed.

* * *

Syaoran awoke to Mokona telling him to wake up. Just as he had done the day before, he sat up and looked around. Sakura was already up talking with Fai and had changed into her new clothes. Her clothes consisted of a pink knee-high skirt with lillies on it, and a white tanktop with a pink trim. The outfit was accompanied by a pair of white dress sandals. 

Syaoran rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then walked over to Sakura and Fai. Fai seemed to be telling Sakura about this country just as he had told Syaoran the night before.

"Good Morning Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she noticed Syaoran coming towards them.

Syaoran smiled and gave a slight wave in her direction. "Good Morning hime! Did you sleep well?"

Sakura smiled back at him as she replied. "Hai! How bout you Syaoran-kun? Did you sleep well?"

Syaoran nodded causing Sakura to smile even more. She was in a good mood like usual.

After awhile, Fai suggested that they all go and take a look around this country. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and left the forest, making sure to give all their things to Mokona to hold onto. They all came out onto a broad street with mostly white matching houses. There were rows of Sakura trees shading both sides of the street. Syaoran heard Sakura mention how beautiful she thought it was making him smile at her. He was glad that they had come to a country that made her happy.

Syaron was knocked out of his thoughts when Mokona mentioned that he felt the slight presence of a feather. It wasn't enough to go on though, they would have to look for signs of it. Knowing that it might take awhile to find anything, they all decided to split up into groups of two and search. Fai, Sakura, and Mokona went down one path, and Syaoran and Kurogane went down the oppisite path. They had agreed to meet up in a small park they had seen on the way. A park that Syaoran and Kurogane ended up passing again. Syaoran stopped to look at the parks big Penguin slide. The park seemed so peaceful. The trees around it blew slightly in the wind, and Syaoran noticed Kurogane; who was standing behind him; tense a little. All of a sudden, the wind picked up, almost blowing Syaoran over. Suddenly, Syaoran noticed something come out of the tree tops and head towards the park. When Syaoran finally got a good view of it, he noticed that the figure he had seen come out of the trees had two white wings, and was flying.

The flying figure turned out to be a girl around Sakura's age. She had long hair that was the same color as Sakura's and green eyes, and was wearing a white flowing skirt that went down to her ankles, along with a white tanktop that ended right above her bellybutton. In her right hand was what looked to be a sword.

The girl looked very serious as a large jelly-looking monster emerged from the part of the forest that she had just left. Following the monster, came two others. One looked like an angel with long silver hair and cold eyes, while the other looked like a large lion with wings. Both flew quickly around the monster and landed next to the girl. All three of them were now facing the jelly monster ready to attack.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok, I'm ending the chapter here. So what did you all think? Please, please review! I really want to know everybody's opinion on this since it's my very first Tsubasa Chronicles fanfic and I worked really hard on it. So again, I don't care if the review is good or bad, just please review so I know how it is. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
